Everyone Can See It But US
by calzonababy02
Summary: AU. Callie and Arizona are both actresses starring in a hit TV show. Everyone can tell they have amazing chemistry together but neither are willing to admit it. So what happens when their on screen characters start dating? Rated M for later chapters


AU. Callie and Arizona are both actresses starring in a hit TV show. Everyone can tell they have amazing chemistry together but neither are willing to admit it. So what happens when their on screen characters start dating?

**Authors note: Sorry for the obvious Rizzles connotations but for some reason Callie and Arizona were in my mind when I came up with this story and it just stuck. This is my first ever fanfic guys, just warning you, so it is probably going to be terrible. Oh and I am English so there may be words/terms/phrases that are unfamiliar to those of you across the pond so let me know!**

Arizona pulled into the lot at precisely 8am. This was her first day filming for the hit medical drama, Trauma, and she was so anxious about not screwing up, she had arrived half an hour early. The show was now into the fourth season and Arizona worried that maybe the cast had already formed strong bonds and that a newcomer like herself wouldn't be welcomed. _That's rubbish! _Arizona told herself _and besides, you won't know until you get in there right? _Arizona took a deep breath, bracing herself and climbed out of her car and walked through the stage door with her head held high.

Despite being early, the set was buzzing with people. Arizona stopped for a moment, trying to get her bearing. In the distance she could hear some of the softest, most beautiful singing she had ever heard. She turned around and spotted Callie Torres, the show's main star, singing along to her iPod quietly with her eyes closed. The Latina's beauty and gorgeous singing left Arizona in such a daze she didn't notice Callie walking blindly in her direction and forgot how to move when Callie collided into her, with her eyes still closed.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry! Wait, it's Arizona right? You're playing the new intern on the show?" Callie said, pulling her earphones out of her ears.

"Yes, uh, yes it is, and yes, yes I am" Arizona mumbled. _God why am I so nervous? I've never been this nervous before when joining new shows. But wow, Callie is even more stunning in real life compared to on TV. Wait! No, I'm straight! I shouldn't be thinking that…_

Callie tilted her head "So how long have you been standing there gawking at me then?" she asked with a wink.

"What?! No! I was… I just don't know where I am going that's all. I was just trying to figure out which way to go, that's all" Arizona said, blushing slightly.

"It's okay, I was only teasing, come on, I'll show you to your dressing room, you can put your bag down and we can go to hair and make-up together okay?" Callie said before strutting off confidently with a glance over her shoulder to check that Arizona was following her.

Arizona took a moment to check out Callie's ass before looking up find Callie looking straight at her with a 'you coming?' look on her face. She hastily caught up with Callie.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself Arizona. Where you from?" Callie said, inquisitively.

"Urm, I'm from all over the place really. My dad was in the military growing up so we just moved all around the country with him." Arizona replied.

"Oh, here's your dressing room, hair and make-up is just down there so I will see you there in a bit okay?" Callie said pointing down the corridor before disappearing into the adjacent dressing room to hers.

Arizona dumped her bag on a chair in the corner of the room and sat in front of the huge mirror. Being alone for the first time since bumping into Callie, Arizona took a while to comprehend her reaction to meeting the confident Latina. She was beginning to think that maybe she might be attracted to her, but then just decided she simply admired the woman's beauty and nothing more. _I mean plenty of women do that, don't they?_

After a while Arizona shook herself out of her thoughts, realising they were getting her nowhere and stood up to go get ready for her first day shooting. As she left she could help feeling excited to be re-joining Callie and getting to know a bit more about her.


End file.
